sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Ex-Officer Smith
Ex-Officer Smith is Sprinkles's old partner on the police force. Personal Information Real Name: John Smith (according to unfinished Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose: The Movie script) Place of Origin: Currently resides in Quadropolis Group Affiliation: Newer Fantastic 5 Created: in 1992 by Matt Forrestall First Appearance: The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose Number 3 (1992) Initial Era In the Initial Era, Ex-Officer Smith first appeared in "The Adventures of Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" #3 (1992). He called himself "Ex-Police Officer Smith a.k.a. the Renegade". He wore claws on his right hand as he tracked the two asylum escapees (Sprinkles and Jack). Smith finds Sprinkles and Jack's cabin, and launches a rocket into the side of it, injuring Jack. Sprinkles goes out looking for Smith and confronts him. Smith reveals (to the reader) that he and Sprinkles were once partners and Sprinkles's name is Martin. Sprinkles knocks Smith out cold. When Smith wakes up, Sprinkles is remotely detonating land mines around him. Smith runs off the property and runs into Dr. N. Sane, Bob, Wolverspleen and That Bike Dude. Together they become the Newer Fantastic 5 and vow revenge on Sprinkles. In "Sprinkles and Jack" Number 1, the Newer Fantastic 5 confront Sprinkles and Jack as they are trying to escape from Dr. N. Sane's Home for the Mentally Unfit. They are defeated by Sprinkles and Jack, and Ex-Officer Smith who switches sides after Dr. N. Sane orders him to shoot Sprinkles and Jack. Smith shoots Bob in the leg and knocks out N. Sane with his gun. Sprinkles asks him why the change of heart, but before Smith can answer, Jack reminds them of the time bomb planted by Captain Nutso. The trio escape before part of the building is destroyed in the explosion. Once safe, Smith and Sprinkles tell the story. They used to be partners in the Quadropolis police force. They were exceptional cops (Sprinkles is shown arresting Buckethead). Then one day when they were about to be promoted, Martin Sprinkles transformed into the moose. Smith ran scared, telling the other cops what he had seen. They all thought he was crazy and threw him off the force. That's why Smith was angry with Sprinkles to begin with. But now his plan is to capture Captain Nutso and Spunky and be reinstated as a police officer. Sprinkles and Jack pledge there support to catch the criminals. This story is never continued (at least in the Initial Era). Smith appears again in Adventures of Sprinkles #8, just in time to save Sprinkles by shooting Sulk in the head. He is about to run into the cabin to pull Jack out before McSpidey's bomb explodes, but Jack saves himself. The group (including Sprinkles, Jack, Smith, and Mr. Fabulous) is then confronted by Caribou. After a run-in with Caribou which results in the apparent death of Jack, Ex-Officer Smith heads to the city along with Sprinkles, Kenpo and Mr. Fabulous. There the heroes encounter a blob created by Dr. N. Sane. Smith doesn't do much in the city but watch Sprinkles fight. After the blob is defeated, Smith is in an apartment with Sprinkles and Jack, and he's being targetted by several assassins and superheroes - Red, a chainsaw guy, Hypno, McSpidey, Boner, and Weaseline. Category:Vigilante Category:Police officer